


Random Destiel Song List

by Trinity_Linn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Linn/pseuds/Trinity_Linn
Summary: Just a random list of songs that make me think of Dean, Cas, and their relationship during certain seasons throughout the show. Hoping someone will be inspired by something for a story or piece of art.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Random Destiel Song List

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do a playlist of minimum two songs per season, one Dean, one Cas (just Dean pre S4) but the lack of motivation, especially post finale, is harsh.
> 
> So I figured "What the hell, let's post the list as is and see if it sparks anything for anyone else."
> 
> So...here it is. A list of songs that make me think of a certain angel, a certain hunter, and the best story (n)ever told. 💙💚

Destiel Playlist (NO Particular Order)  
((Song Title - Band Name *character/scene/thoughts*))

Alone - I Prevail *Castiel, GasNSip, after the fall*  
Bottom - Devour the Day  
Never Again - Breaking Benjamin *Castiel, watching the bees OR early raised from perdition Or Naomi mind control*  
Be Yourself - Audioslave  
Help - Papa Roach *Mark of Cain/Pre Demon!Dean OR raised from perdition  
My Champion - Alterbridge *Dean to Castiel*  
Lifeline - Thousand Foot Crutch  
My Name is Human - Highly Suspect *Castiel after angels fall (stolen grace/human/humanity/working with angels*  
Over and Over - Three Days Grace *Castiel to Dean in later season*  
Missing – Evanescence *Dean raking leaves right before Castiel leaves with Crowley*  
Goodbye My Friends – Sixx AM *end of S11, soul bomb*  
Fallen Angel – Three Days Grace *end of S11*  
Always – Killswitch Engage *Castiel to Dean*  
MINE (End This Way) – Five Finger Death Punch *Newly human Castiel, Gadreel OR Dean/Castiel at very end  
My Demons – Starset *Mark of Cain OR post demon*  
In the End – Linkin Park *Castiel “I did it, all of it, for you”  
In the End – Black Veil Brides *end of S11*  
Immortals – Henry Jackman *Demon!Dean and LowGrace!Castiel*  
Never Too Late – Three Days Grace *Castiel “I can’t go back, might kill myself” (Heaven)*  
Remember Everything – Five Finger Death Punch *pre Castiel seasons, Dean trying to live up to Johns expectations*  
Under Your Scars – Godsmack *Castiel during Demon!Dean*  
Goodnight Demon Slayer – Voltaire *pre Castiel seasons, maybe pre-canon, young Dean protecting Sam*

**Author's Note:**

> If any of these get your creative juices flowing with story or art, let me know! I'd absolutely love to see!
> 
> Discord: Trinity Linn  
> Tumblr: trinitylinncaanen  
> Twitter: Trinity_Linn  
> Instagram: trinity_linn


End file.
